creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Primeval
The following is a series of posts on /x/ quoting a series of posts on an unknown British wildlife from someone calling themself 'Connor'. The Pasta Hey /x/. Never really posted on here before, occasionally read some creepy pastas on here but hang around /b/ most of the time. However recent events here have made me need advice/theories on what is going on. I'll let you read the posts I put on a British wildlife forum (yes I'm a Britfag) but basically, there's been some weird shit going down around here lately and I'm looking at all possibilities. Obviously I'm here to see if there is a Paranormal possibility with this situation. Here are the posts on the wildlife forum (not gonna say what the website is or the usernames of people to protect them from trolls.) Connor: Hi everyone. I've joined this forum to seek out some advice. Recently I've been having trouble sleeping due to scratching coming from our Loft. It seems to happen every night and I have no idea what it is. I even went up there to check in the day but I couldn't see anything. I was just wondering if anyone knew of anything that it could be? And what should I do about it? Was gonna call the RSPCA or something worried something might be stuck up there but as I said I couldn't see anything.Just really need some advice on what to look out for or what to do. Thanks. Person A: Hey there Connor. It's possible it could be there's a bat in your Loft. It may be trying to get out during the night but getting stuck. If you just call the RSPCA and tell them you think there's a bat up there I'm sure they'll come and have a look. They'll also know what they're looking for so they may be able to spot it as you haven't been able to. Post back if you do see it and get some pics if you can! Person B: Was gonna say Bat too but Person A beat me to it. Could also be a bird that's nested in your loft and is just scratching around at night. As Person A said, get the RSPCA in to have a look. Have fun! Connor: Hey again. Thanks for the advice guys. I'll call the RSPCA in a bit. Just had another look but couldn't see anything. Hopefully the RSPCA will be able to. Shall get some pictures if I can and will share them with you :) Connor: Hello again everyone. So the RSPCA came yesterday to have a look through the attic. They searched all over it. We even moved pretty much everything in there downstairs to get a better look but they couldn't find anything. They did find what looked like scratch marks on one of the beams but said either it was caused by me accidentally scratching it with something at some point or if there was an animal in there it's gone by now. However last night I heard the scratching again! I'm not sure what to do now. Ideas? Person B: Wow, creepy. Maybe there's something getting in there at night. It might have gone in there once and found a source of food like bugs or something. Do you have a camera? Set it up in there and let it run during the night. Connor: I don't have a camera unfortunately :-/ I'm tempted to buy one but I don't want to spend money on one if this is all I'll use it for when whatever it is may just go away. I'm not sure where whatever it is getting in either. There's no visible holes in the roof anywhere between tiles or anything. Running out of ideas here. Person B: Do you go up and check in the night what it is? Might be an idea. Person C: A mystery creature? Maybe it's a ghost ;) Connor: I don't, usually cause it seems to stop after a minute or so and to get in my loft I have to get the ladder out of the garage and then carry it upstairs and it just seems like too much of a hassle. That and I'm usually quite tired. Person B: Check tonight. Otherwise whatever it is will just keep coming back. Connor: Ok I think I might've figured it out. Went up to check last night as I couldn't stand the scratching anymore. When I got up there I turned on the light and nothing. Stuff looked like it had been knocked over by something however (as I remember where and how I put certain things after putting them back in after the RSPCA came round) and I could also hear my neighbour's snoring quite clearly. We live in a semi detached and he snores quite loud so I can usually hear it but very muffled and quiet but this was a bit louder and a lot clearer. There was also a slight breeze I could feel. My guess is that there's a hole between our attics and it's going back and forth through them. I'll ask my neighbour if he can have a look when I can get a hold of him as every time I go round he's out. Hopefully we can get this animal out of there. Person D: Hide yo kids, hide yo wife cause he's scratching everything up in there! Person B: Could be it. Make sure you tell your neighbour then. This is really quite an interesting story if I'm honest :P Connor: Ok I'm officially freaked out now. Turns out my neighbour has been on holiday for the last few days. The snoring I heard wasn't him...so who or what did I hear? Not only that but I heard what sounded like a fox last night but like a really deep and screaming noise. I assume it came from the garden. It woke me up so I was a bit dazed but could it be a fox in there? Maybe the snoring I heard was a growling? I'm not sure how a fox could've climbed up two stories of vertical wall to get in there however. Maybe they're just unrelated and my mind is playing tricks on me but I'm so creeped out at the moment. Person B: I seriously think you should get a camera. Find out what on Earth is going on up there. I doubt it would be a Fox. I have seen foxes climb things I thought they wouldn't be able to but a vertical 2 story wall...I doubt it. Connor: Ok I've ordered the camera (got a cheap one from Argos) should be here in the next few days. Person C: I am so looking forward to finding out what it is now. If it's Fox it would be incredible. Connor: Last night was so creepy. I heard the shrieking again and it sounded like it came from the loft (again not sure as was dazed) I could also hear the snoring/growling sound again but a bit fainter than the other day. I'm too scared to go up there now. That's not even the worst part. I looked out in the garden to see if I could see anything and I swear to god I saw two red eyes looking at me. They were like cats eyes in light but red however I only saw them for a second or two. Any animals with red eyes anyone knows of or is my mind playing tricks on me? Person B: This is sounding a bit paranormal now. I've never heard of any animal with eyes that would look like that. It must be your mind playing tricks on you or something else is going on. I'm not a believer in the paranormal however seeing as how your situation is going maybe they'll be of help to you as there's not much more we can do unless you show us a film of what it is. Maybe you'll find better advice from a paranormal forum. Sorry we couldn't solve this. End of thread So /x/ this is why I'm here. To see if anyone has any knowledge of what this is...I'm not a believer myself but if you also know what sort of animal this is that would be great. Camera will hopefully arrive tomorrow so I can get some footage. Serious responses please, I need to know what this is. Someone responds with this: I know what this is! I've heard of it before or something similar. There was this website where someone has said they'd seen one of these creatures and has researched it and there had been many sightings of these things throughout history. I can't remember the website but I do have a picture that the person drew of it. It was apparently a creature that had gotten lost through time with red eyes that could turn invisible and shapeshift into anyone it 'studies'. It makes loud screeches right before attacking its prey. Apparently the studying process involves watching someone's behaviour, examining every part of their body and studying their voice. Once it's done that it kills its victim. You need to get out of there now...that breeze you felt in the attic...that was no breeze. ''Connor never posted anything else. '' Category:Animals